The present invention pertains to apparatus for frictionally gripping, particularly hanging, tools and other objects.
Heretofore, various types of holders have been developed for hanging tools and other objects. One such prior art holder is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,569, issued Nov. 13, 1962 to J. R. Huber. An aluminum housing which was mounted horizontally on a wall defined a pair of oppositely disposed horizontal channels. The channels supported first and second arrays of resilient fingers in a substantially horizontal plane therebetween. Tools and the like were urged vertically through the resilient fingers which would flex to receive the tool and frictionally engage it to hold it in place. To remove the tool, it was pulled against the frictional engagement of the resilient fingers.
Commonly, the various tools and other objects which one may wish to hang have varying weights and diameters. One of the problems with the prior art holders is that they were adapted to hang objects in a relatively narrow range of weights and diameters.
Another problem with the prior art tool holders is that they permitted hanging objects to be shifted from the preferred vertical orientation. Moving an object from the vertical orientation altered the frictional engagement with the resilient fingers, frequently allowing the tool to fall or be released unexpectedly.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved holder for tools and other objects which overcomes these problems and others.